


like a heat wave (burning in my heart)

by ninamyyly



Series: Renga Omegaverse [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Hasegawa Langa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s01e05 Passionate Dancing Night!, Injury, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missing Scene, Omega Kyan Reki, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s01e04 Adam the Matador of Love, Scent Kink, Scenting, Shirt Porn, Sweat, Trauma, Underage Masturbation, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, omegas with vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamyyly/pseuds/ninamyyly
Summary: The adrenaline rush and being injured from his beef with Adam triggers Reki's heat early.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Renga Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 342





	like a heat wave (burning in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> For once I'm trying to strike fandom/fanfic iron when it's hot, so enjoy~😇.
> 
> Making this a series just in case, cause I do have at least one other idea that I could work into this 'verse in mind. There might be more if I come up with stuff and there's interest 😘.
> 
> Special thanks to kaoiyia for beta-reading this 💞.

Reki doesn’t think the emergency room doctor really buys the whole excuse for his injuries — that he fell while skateboarding, even if it’s technically true. But  _ S  _ is kept under the wraps and guarded as an event for a reason. Reki has always known it to be far more dangerous, far riskier than regular skateboarding. These are not his first injuries, but they are the worst ones he’s sustained.

Apparently,  _ S _ is probably somewhere around at least ten times more dangerous than usual when it’s being skated against  _ Adam _ .

Reki doesn’t think his heart has stopped pounding about as fast as skaters go down the  _ S  _ track since he last left it. He feels his pulse painfully in his injured arm, in his bandaged head; shivering over the cold sweat soaking through his layers of clothing, leaving an uncomfortable sheen over his skin. He feels like the bottom has been taken out of his stomach and everything around him in the emergency room seems strangely fuzzy and overly bright.

Reki is trying to even out his breathing as the doctor goes over his chart. “You were lucky, kid. Nothing’s broken, but your wrist is badly sprained, and it needs to be allowed to heal properly. That means wearing bandages and not putting any strain on it for at least two weeks.”

Reki swallows, a bittersweet taste of both relief and nerves entering his mouth. He nods numbly, silently prompting the doctor to continue.

“You need to change your bandages regularly as well, especially if they get wet,” the doctor says, but he accompanies his words with a bit of a smile. “You’ve got a hard head though, I must say. No concussion.”

Reki nods again, humming a little under his breath in affirmation. “So, we’re probably about done here, then? I can get going?”

“Hold on a moment longer, kid,” the doctor says, holding up a hand. He takes a fairly obvious sniff of the air in the room, and it makes Reki freeze in his tracks. 

“When did you have your last cycle?” the doctor asks, polite and professional enough, even if he is an Alpha

But the question still makes the hair at the back of Reki’s neck stand up. Or maybe it’s just the fact that a quick calculation done in his head tells him… “Two and a half months ago.”

The doctor nods. “The adrenaline rush may have caused you to enter early pre-heat, as I’m sure you’re aware happens sometimes.”

“Uh — ” Reki looks down on his trembling legs. 

He’s certainly heard stories of other Omegas who went into heat during  _ S _ , although it is a first for him personally. Many  _ S _ Omega skaters are said to even time their heats close to big competitions, knowing they can gain a very specific type of advantage from it. With their senses heightened and their pheromones intensified. If they know how to work their bodies, their focus can be near unparalled. Not to mention the heat can be a rather big distraction for the Omega’s opponent, especially an Alpha one.

Reki’s heard many fellow Omega skaters talk about the special rush they get skating during or just before their heat, too. Most claim the rush of adrenaline and pheromones is like a drug; that actual mating can’t even compare to the way fear, triumph and lust mix in a dizzying clash.

Reki has always had a hard time believing in that, though. It sounds like a lie similar to the claimed ‘runner’s high.’ When he was still fairly new to  _ S _ , Reki tried skating in pre-heat once or twice, just to see what all the fuss was about. Perhaps hoping his love of skating might make his heats a little less uncomfortable, the way they usually are; more on the side of sluggish and feverish than anything else, even horny. But even in pre-heat, everything just became more overwhelming for him and he wasn’t able to concentrate properly on his skating. Whatever advantage he might’ve won with his ‘overwhelming pheromones’ was lost to his increased sloppiness, anyway.

Besides — and this is something he would never admit out loud to  _ anyone _ _ — _ being around Alpha skaters seemed to trigger some sort of primal fight-or-flight response in him while in pre-heat. Their scents became almost overpowering to his senses, causing him to become jittery and nervous more than anything else. Reki’s fine with Alphas most of the time — hell, his current best friend is an Alpha, and he sees a lot of them in the  _ S _ circles anyway — but even close to his heat, they put him on edge.

He can recall how they wouldn’t even try to hide how they’d sniff after him and his Omega scent, growling under their breaths as their own scents spiked. Reki hated how it made his legs tremble and his skin prickle, how he wanted to run but would be frozen in his spot at the same time. When they’d approach him to challenge him, Reki had quietly prayed that the prize they’d ask him to pay for their victory wouldn’t be to spend Reki’s heat with him. 

It hasn’t happened yet, in pre-heat or out of it, which feels both like a relief and an insult – is he just good enough to sniff at but not mate? But Reki had quickly stopped going to  _ S _ events when anywhere remotely close to his heat after a while. He thought he’d be safe this time around too; still at least two weeks away from his regularly scheduled cycle. But as soon as the doctor asked him the question, he knew. He’s been putting everything going on in his body right now on coming down from the adrenaline rush. But the excess sweating, the brightness of everything, the jittery way he can’t seem to sit still, the almost pinching way everything smells and how his skin prickles…

Adam was an Alpha. Reki had been in a dangerous situation with an Alpha,  _ because  _ of an Alpha. That probably only added to his heat becoming triggered alongside the general fear over the circumstances. Reki’s heard the reason adrenaline can trigger a heat has something to do with attempts at survival; hoping that offering the idea of mating might turn the predatory Alphas off the idea of harming the Omega. A sort of exchange; sex in return for survival.

And Adam has made that happen to his body. The thought makes his stomach clench.

“I cannot prescribe a suppressant without a parent or a guardian present,” the doctor’s reminder cuts Reki’s train of thought short. And Reki’s never hated that law more or wanted to just get to his eighteenth birthday already so he can have the fucking legal permission to decide what he does with his own body. Thank you very much for nothing.

“We can call your guardians, or you can stay at the hospital for the moment, if you don’t have means to get home quickly and safely,” the doctor continues.

There’s no way Reki is calling his Mom to explain all that has happened so late at night, for more than one reason. It’ll be bad enough to have to explain his injuries in the morning. The heat cycle won’t be so bad — people get theirs early or late all the time — but to have his Mom put two and two together…

“I’m here with my friends,” Reki says, trying to sound reassured and certain. “They can give me a lift home. I’ll be fine.”

The doctor nods, finishing their time together by writing him a quick prescription for some heavier painkillers in case he might need them over the course of the first few days. Afterwards, he gives Reki his discharge papers. At least those Reki is old enough to sign himself so he can leave the emergency room and go home to have his heat.

His legs are a little wobbly beneath him as he stands up, and they keep trembling as he walks out of the doctor’s office to give the others the good news. Reki can feel how he’s getting even more soaked in sweat, and all he wants to do is to shower and then shut away in his room, nursing both his bruised body and bruised ego.

The others stand at attention as soon as he steps out, and by the way Shadow and Langa sharply suck in air through their noses — as much as they try to act like they aren’t—they seem to realize what else is going on with him. Miya, not having presented yet, still smelling like a child for all his defiance, doesn’t sniff at Reki. But Miya’s also not stupid, and clearly realizes something is up, even as Reki quickly explains that he’s not really that badly off.

Reki for his part tries to mostly breathe through his mouth, hating the way the hospital’s sharp and unpleasant smell of cleaning chemicals still finds its way to his senses.

He’s just pondering on if it’s worth it to just pinch his nose between his fingers and block it off like that, when he feels the touch of a warm hand on his shoulder. Reki forgets not to breathe through his nose for a moment, and as he does, he drowns in the scent of evergreen woods and something like cold water in the sun – snow? He feels both woozy and unsteady on his feet, and settled and warmed to his core at the same time by that smell.

He turns just in time to see Langa swallow hard, his clear blue eyes strangely dark, as he says, “We should get you home.”

Reki thinks he nods, and is probably escorted back into Shadow’s car waiting outside, because the next thing he knows, he’s sitting with Langa in the back while Shadow is driving, and Miya sitting beside him in the front. Reki snuggles into Langa’s side, greedily drinking in that scent that seems to purify him from the inside and calm his jittering nerves. Langa’s body is warm against him, but not too hot — just right to chase away Reki’s cold sweats while soothing the beginnings of his heat fever.

The world seems to fade away from around them, only leaving that comforting presence. And Reki can finally breathe with ease, and can feel every muscle in his body relax as he leans on Langa. He barely even notices the stiffness in Langa’s body or the way his breathing has grown labored beside him.

Reki might even fall asleep for a bit, because the next thing he knows is that Langa is shaking his shoulder, telling him to get up. Head still feeling fuzzy and heavy, Reki simply crawls tighter into his friend’s warmth, making reluctant noises. He doesn’t want to leave this spot, where he feels safe and steady. He only wants to get closer, wants to be consumed by that warmth and that scent, to be put at ease and be comforted.

It’s not until Shadow screeches, “Get the fuck out and stop stinking up my car with your horny teenage pheromones!” that sense returns to Reki’s brain. At least long enough for him and Langa to get out of the car, although Reki is not sure which one of them was pulled along when the other was pushed out to the front of Reki’s home.

“C-come on,” Langa stammers, pulling Reki’s arm around his shoulders to support his buckling weight unsteady body. “We need to get you inside.”

Reki hums something, pressing himself back into Langa’s side, breathing him in again with a few greedy gulps. “You smell so good. And you’re warm.”

He can hear Langa swallow and clear his throat. His entire body stiffens and Reki swallows as well. “Come on, now, Reki, walk with me.”

Reki thinks he takes a step with Langa, although his friend is practically dragging him along at this point. “Will you come inside with me?”

Langa coughs. “I shouldn’t,” he mumbles. “I just need to make sure you’ll get in alright. That you’ll be safe.”

“I feel safe when I’m with you,” Reki breathes. “Like nothing bad will happen when I’m with you.”

“You put too much faith in me,” Langa says, his voice more of a croak. “Even now, I’m…”

They walk a few more steps towards the house, but when Langa doesn’t elaborate, Reki presses on, “You’re what?”

Langa lets out a breath. “You should be more aware of yourself and your surroundings.”

He says nothing else. They slowly make their way to the front door in silence. But even then, Reki doesn’t want to let go, holding onto Langa like he might never see him again.

“I can’t come in with you,” Langa insists. “What do you think it would look like?”

“I don’t care about that,” Reki says, and he can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed by how his voice comes out more like a whine.

Langa averts his eyes, and a soft pink hue dances around his cheeks in the dim light of the torch by the front door. “Alphas shouldn’t be in the same room when there is an Omega in heat.”

“I wouldn’t mind, if it’s you,” Reki breathes, and realizes he means it. He tries to step back into Langa’s warmth, to hold him, to kiss him even maybe — just wanting to touch him somehow — but Langa backs away before he can.

“That’s just your heat talking,” Langa groans. “I won’t take advantage of you like this. So will you just  _ please _ go inside?”

Reki freezes in his tracks, feeling his throat close up. As he takes a good look, he can see Langa’s fists are drawn up tight, clenching at his sides, and he’s taking shallow, short breaths through his mouth. His shoulders are pinched and his whole body tense. His scent is sharp in a way that is unfamiliar. It all washes over Reki like a drowning wave, like when he fell off his board during his beef with Adam. He’s never seen his friend like this before.

As an Alpha, Langa can’t help but be affected by Reki’s pheromones. It comes down to biology in that. But he’s strung up like a wire just at the thought he could actually do something about that. Disgusted. He’s here as a concerned friend, and nothing more. And now Reki’s made things weird by trying to initiate something else.

Deflated, he slowly backs away, making his way to the front door, finally opening it. “Sorry,” he murmurs, shame burning over him. “I’ll see you at school.”

He steps inside without looking back at Langa, shutting the door behind himself. He has just enough sense to try to be quiet in the sleeping house as he makes his way through to his room. Despite the uncomfortable cling of sweat on his skin, Reki is suddenly too tired to even go wash up, so he simply lets his weary body fall to bed and tries to sleep.

His dreams are feverish and vivid, all of tonight’s injuries on him repeating on a restless loop over his mind in overtly bright colors. It’s almost a relief to snap awake, even if he is even more covered in sweat, with his skin tingling and everywhere throbbing.

Glancing at the clock tells him it’s almost noon, far past the time for everyone else to have left the house. Knowing that is enough to reassure Reki that he can go to the bathroom in peace without running into anyone; a rarity in this house. He gulps down medicine to lower his heat fever and takes a cool shower, trying his best to keep his bandages dry, feeling a little more like himself afterwards. He finds some gauze in the medicine cabinet and redoes his bandages, before making his way to the kitchen in his towel. Although as usual he lacks appetite during his heat, he knows he should eat something.

The remnants of his family’s breakfast are sitting in foil on the table, alongside a note from his Mom and… a folded white shirt? As he takes it into his hands and sucks in a breath, Reki realizes he doesn’t even have to read the note to know who the shirt belongs to. He can’t mistake that overwhelming scent that makes him shiver and his cunt pulse, while also settling a haze of calm over him. Making him feel like everything will be alright.

Still, not knowing how the shirt could’ve gotten here, he takes a look at his Mom’s note.

_ Dear Reki, _

_ Your friend Langa dropped by this morning to let us know you went into heat last night. He also asked me to pass along his shirt (on the table), hoping that it would soothe you, since he’s an Alpha who is familiar to you and who you trust. I didn’t want to wake you, so I’m leaving it here for you to find with some food. Take some medicine, remember to eat, and I’ll come check up on you when I get home. _

_ Love, Mom _

_ PS: Langa was so sweet and polite when he came to drop off his shirt! He seemed pretty worried about you, so make sure to thank him. Be good to that boy, Reki, he’s a keeper. _

Reki feels his cheeks heat up, but it’s hard to claim his Mom has things all wrong when he’s been clutching Langa’s shirt like a security blanket all this time. A lump in his throat, all Reki really wants is to go back to his room and shove his hand into his towel while scenting the shirt, but he knows he’ll feel a lot worse later if he doesn’t eat now, so he forces himself to finish the breakfast left for him.

The medicine slowly starts kicking in as he eats, and Reki feels slightly less feverish by the time he’s done, but the urge to shove fingers into his cunt doesn’t abate enough for him to try to resist the urge. It’s probably no surprise, given he’s made it this far without touching himself. He’s just glad he’s alone at home. It’s shameful enough to want to scent your best friend’s shirt and think of him during your heat as you touch yourself without his little sisters possibly hearing him. The only comfort Reki really has is the thought that surely Langa had to know what would be done with the shirt when he handed it over to Reki’s Mom? He can’t have imagined Reki would just sleep with it platonically, he’s not that stupid.

Blushing as he feels slick run down his inner thighs as he makes his way back to his room, Reki only barely has the time to fall onto his bed before he’s holding Langa’s shirt over his face gently with his injured arm and using the other to begin fingering the slit of his cunt. He can’t bear to take things slow, to be gentle for long, because he’s throbbing and wet as fuck, and before he knows it, he’s got three fingers in before he muffles a shout that vaguely resembles Langa’s name into his shirt and cums all over his still-moist towel.

At least having that makes cleaning up a lot simpler. After his orgasm, Reki also feels aware enough to put on some comfortable pajamas that are soft enough on his skin, still tender from the fever.

He’s contemplating just going back to sleep when he remembers what else his Mom had written. His ears tingle with the blood of a blush, but he forces himself to find his phone and to start typing.

_ Me: Thanks for the shirt and checking up on me. _

He wants to shove his phone under his pillow to not have to face the reply when it comes almost immediately, but he forces himself to look.

_ Langa: You ok? _

Affectionate warmth pools in Reki’s core. Of course, Langa wouldn’t be weird about it. Everything is fine. Things can just go back to normal after this is all over.

That thought shouldn’t feel so much like it’s twisting his insides as it does.

_ Me: I’m fine. Isn’t my first rodeo. _

_ Langa: Take care. Lemme know if you need anything. _

_ Me:  _ _ 👍 _

Reki puts his phone away with a sigh, turning to his other side in bed, suddenly weary. He wraps himself into his covers in a few shuffling movements, still clutching Langa’s shirt to soothe himself with its smell, and lets his eyes slip shut. There’s no use dwelling on this now, when he can barely focus on anything but sex and sleeping.

So for now, he allows himself a nap. Hopefully, the worst of his heat will be over by the time he wakes again.


End file.
